Our imposible Love
by justgirlin
Summary: Mikan is a girl who loves Computer games. She has a huge crush with Natsume Hyuuga. How can they learn to love each other? PLEASE REad!
1. Chapter 1 Mikan's Crush

**Our impossible Love**

**Disclaimer:: GA is not mine!**

**This story is dedicated to flyingsakura16 for the suport **

**This story is my first story!**

Summary::

Mikan is a 13 years old student. She's a girl who loves playing computer games. So, every student in their school always calls her "Nerd Girl". She wares eyegalsses. She has a huge crush on Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga is a play boy. Every girl in their school loves her. How can they learn to love each other?

**Chapter 1 :: Mikan's Crush**

**In the Sakura's House**

"Mikan!" Mrs. Sakura frowned. "Wake up, it's school time, your late!" Mrs. Sakura frowned while removing Mikan's blanket. "Huh?!? What time is it?" Mikan asked while finding her eyeglasses. "It's 7:30! School starts in 7:15!" Mrs. Sakura answered. "You always keep yourself busy in that computer!" Mrs. Sakura frowned.

Mikan Sakura is a 15 years old high school student. She didn't want to have fun.

She always plays with her computer. (Online Games) That's why her classmates calls her a "Nerd Girl". Her friends are Ana and Hotaru. Her classmates are always teases her. But Mikan just ignore them. She loves just the way she is!

**In School**

"Here comes the Nerd Girl." Somebody tease Mikan when she is running across her classroom. Mikan just ignore him.

"Why are you late Mikan?" Ana frowned while her hands are in her hips.

"Ummm……. I only sleep 5 hours." Mikan answered shyly. "You know what? You

Miss the Language test that has an item of 50/50. Your grades are all in the line of 7!" Hotaru frowned while her hands are in her chest. "What! 50/50! I'm sure my grade in Language will decreased again." Mikan said sadly.

"You know what? Natsume Hyuuga has a girlfriend again!" One of her classmate said. "What? How lucky she is! Every girl in this school loves her!"

Another classmate said while pretending to hug somebody. _Natsume__! My boy has a girlfriend! He doesn't loves me! Even a frog wouldn't even. _Mikan thought sadly.

"Hey Natsume! I overheard that you hv a girlfriend!" Ruka Nogi her best friend said. "Yup!" Natsume answered "Tell me, who is the lucky girl?" Ruka asked while twinkling her eyes. "It's a secret!" Natsume answered while grinning.

"Oh! Come on!" Ruka said trying to convince Natsume.

"Hello Mikan!" Ana said while running. "Hi" Mikan said. "Where are you going?" Ana asked. "In the house, I'm gonna play computer games." Mikan said. "Awwwww…… Your playing computer games again!" Ana said "Yup! And no one can stop me!" Mikan said while smiling. "Aw…… Can you give me your hour?" Ana asked hopefully. "Can we shop at the mall?" Ana said. "Why?" Mikan asked. "I'm going to help you find new and trendy clothes." Ana said while twinkling her eyes. "Are you planning to transform me into a trendy girl?" Mikan asked. "Yep! For everyone to know that you're beautiful. You are beautiful but you don't like trendy clothings." Ana said. "Whatever!" Mikan said. "So, are you gonna say yes?" "_Hmmm... If I will be a fashionable and trendy girl, Natsume will love me!" Mikan thought_"Okay!" Mikan finally answered. "Yes!" Ana said.

**In the Mall**

"Wow! A new online game!" Mikan said looking in the poster. "Mikan, were supose to be finding trendy clothes, not checking out online games!" Ana frowned. "Sorry" Mikan said. "Here! Let's check this store" Ana said while pulling Mikan to the entrance. "Wow! I like this!" Mikan shouted while pointing a black T-shirt tht has a picture of a onlime game character. "Mikan! If you wear that, they'll think that your a tomboy!" Ana frowned. "Here! How about this pink blouse?" Ana asked while pointing to a cute pink blouse with ribbons nd laces. "Ewwwwww! That stinks!" Mikan protested. "Mikan, you better try this out." Ana commanded while handing Mikan the blouse. "Okay!" Mikan said.

Mikan finished fitting the blouse. "Wow! Your fabulous!" Ana said while examining Mikan. "Thanks Ana!" Mikan said_. "Wow! Is this me? I'm sure Natsume will love me if he sees me wearing this blouse!" Mikan thought hapily. _

Mikan and Ana finished shopping at the store. They re heding in the exit when suddenly Ana spotted a fabulous doll shoes tht fits with Mikan!

"Mikan!" Ana shouted. "What?" Mikan asked. "Look at that shoes!" Ana sid while pointing in a wonderful pink doll shoes with sequence. "Let's go! I'm sure it will fit with you!" Ana said while pulling Mikan.

"Wow! You're like a trendy girl in that shoes!" Ana said. "Really?" Mikan asked hapily facing the mirror. "Absolutely!" Ana said. "I'm sure the boys in our school would look at you with amzement!" Ana said hapily nd proud with Mikan's new look

**That's the end of the 1st Chapter! Sorry cause it's short. It's my first time. Plese review. I'm open for comments and suggestions! **

**PS:: To all Filipinos there! Hello! Friends?**


	2. Chapter 2 Mikan's Courters

Chapter 2 Mikan's Courters

Mikan waked up very early. She checked her time and it was 6:00! _6:00? Too Early!!_ Mikan thought of sleeping again when something flashes in her mind. _If prepare myself for school now, maybe I can makeover myself. _Mikan finally stand up and got to the bathroom to bathe. Mikan went out and took the blouse that she and Ana shopped. She chose her light blue skirt with many laces and flowers. That skirt has been in Mikan's closet for at least 4 months without wearing it. It was a gift from her mom. Mikan curled her hair. She put 2 ribbons in it. Mikan wore her new doll shoes. _It's time for the final touch!! _Mikan went to her parents' bedroom. She tiptoed so that she won't caught. She took her mother's make up set. Then she headed back at her room.

At School…

Mikan checked her watched. It is 7:00 finally, Mikan wasn't late at school. While Mikan was heading at their classroom, many boys stares at her. "Whoah!!" Someone said. Then somebody approached her. "Hi!! Ugghhh You look wonderful!! What's your name? Are you a newcomer?" the boy asked blushing. "Ughhh Nah!! I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan answered. "Mikan!?" the boy was amazed

Ruka was walking with Natsume while he saw Mikan. Ruka was shocked. _Who's that girl? She's wonderful and lovely._ "Hey Ruka!! Who are you staring to?" Natsume asked. Then, Natsume finally stared at Mikan. _Who is she? How wonderful! _While Mikan was walking, she accidentally tripped. She tripped at Natsume!! Good thing Natsume catched her. They were staring eye to eye contact! "Ughhh!! Sorry!" Mikan apologized. Mikan ran fast to their room. Then she saw Ana and Hotaru at a corner. "Hotaru!! Ana!" Mikan Shouted. "Is that Mikan?" Hotaru asked Ana. "Yeah!!" Ana replied happily. "Whoa! You look great Mikan!" Hotaru was amazed. "Ughh! Thanks!!" Mikan said shyly. "Ohhh Mikan!! You're beautiful!!" Ana said. "I won't be beautiful if you didn't take me at the mall! Thank Ana!" Mikan thanked Ana. "Welcome!" Ana said.

"Whoah! Is that you Mikan? I think I fell in love with you!" Someone said. Mikan just ignored him. "See Mikan!! I told yah!! If you dress-up trendy, all of the boys will fall in love at you!" Ana said. "Duh!" Mikan said.

"I thought I fell in love with her!" Natsume exclaimed. "I thought you have a girlfriend?" Ruka asked. "Nah!! She was just my friend. And our relationship didn't ended up that well." Natsume said sadly. "My heart was pumping hard when she tripped over me!" He said.

Mikan's courters are always following her. They took Mikan's ID in chatting…




End file.
